RENEGADOS ACIMA DE QUALQUER LIBERDADE!
by Uriel Ren Megami
Summary: athena enloquecida , o santuario domina o mundo com mãos de ferroagora o fututro esta nas mãos dos caveliros negros ...ou não
1. Chapter 2

A fuga da ilha mortal

A cada uma centena de anos , a deusa Athena vem a terra para estabelecer a paz e ordem a terra comandando seus 88 santos , eles lutam contra o mal , mas ... um dia a deusa enlouquece-se e alem de estabelecer ordem e harmonia , tomou o controle do planeta ,

Em algum lugar no oceano pacifico, mas exatamente na ilha da rainha morte...

Um homem corria em alta velocidade, com uma caixa preta nas costas desviando de tudo que pudesse atrapalha seu caminho.

Aquele sonho – pensa o homem – tenho que encontra aquela pessoa

Emergência – grita um cavaleiro negro – um dos veteranos fugiu roubando o protótipo

O jovem corre em direção a praia, mas cinco homens vestindo armaduras negras o impede a passagem.

Larga isso-ordena um deles, mas o homem apenas sorri.

Maldito não nos subestime – grita um deles correndo direção ao homem, mas quando seu punho vai encosta-se ao rosto dele, sua armadura é totalmente destruída e seu corpo cai sem vida.  
Como pode ele sequer se mexeu – fala um deles tremendo de medo  
O homem olha para o quatro restantes com seus olhos castanhos e como num sopro todos são varridos, por um forte brilho, segundos depois estão todos mortos e com as armaduras destruídas!  
Numa sala modesta três homens estão atentos às acontecimentos na ilha da morte, um estar olhando pela janela o outro estar encostado na parede ao lado dele de braços cruzados e olhos fechados e o terceiro estar sentado num sofá.  
Aquele tolo – o homem olhando a janela de vestindo um, sobretudo azul, de calça vermelha e blusa negra, ele é um homem alto de olhos e cabelos azuis com uma cicatriz no rosto.  
Devemos ir atraz dele ikki-o homem encostado na parede de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, usando roupas pretas e uma cruz de prata.  
não é ´preciso hyoga – um terceiro homem esta sentado no sofá de cabelos bem longos usando roupas chinesas – Guilety , foi atraz dele.

Mas será que ele conseguira detê-lo shiryu?- ikki pergunta se tira os olhos da lua

O veterano chega a praia e al um pequeno barco o espera, ele sorri e coloca a caixa preta no chão .

Você veio me deter – ele olha pra traz vê um homem muito alto de calça preta sem camisa usando um mascara vermelha , cheio de feridas no corpo- não é Guilety?

Seu babaca – o mestre da ilha começa – você é um dos quatro veteranos , os mais forte guerreiros dessa ilha maldita , seiya o pégasus negro.

Hum- seiya olha para guilety com desdém – que , que tem?

Como assim " que tem " seu maldito se queria fugi ,vai ! mas tinha que rouba isso – ele acede seu cosmo vermelho - por que?

Seiya acende seu cosmo negro- tenho que encontra aquela pessoa

o cavaleiro diabo chuta seiya que voa , mas antes de cair apóia sua mão no chão e cai em pe , e avança em alta velocidade , com uma seria de socos mas guilety defende todos e manda uma murro de direita , mas o pégasus negro defende.

Maldito – o mestre da ilha da morte esta furioso – esta brincando comigo

Calma – ele sorri com deboche e acende seu cosmo – se eu te matar a esmeralda vai ficar triste , e se ele ficar triste o ikki vai me caçar.

_Grrr- o cosmo de guilety queima de odio _

Meteoros negros – uma chuva de raios negros  
golpeiam guilety que cai com a mascara rachada – não se preocupe a "morte negra" não ira levá-lo __

Maldito- ele sussurra e desmaia

Seiya pega a caixa e põem no barco liga o moto e vai  
No santuário 

Mestre – um soldados se ajoelha diante do mestre do santuário

O que foi ?– a voz do mestre faz com que o soldado estremeça

Noticias da ilha da morte – ele engole cedo ao sentir a seriedade do mestre- o o protótipo foi roubado

O que ??? – o cosmo do mestre faz toda a sala estremece, o pobre soldado cai de medo- já sabem

quem é o responsável?

S sim mestre é um dos quatro veteranos o pégasus negro seiya-o homem fecha os olhos , achando que seria seu fim , quando abre você o mestre se retirando __

Logo ele –o mestre anda seguindo ate o templo da deusa

Kanon o que houve- a jovem sentada no trono de cabelos roxos e olhos verdes observa o cavaleiro de gêmeos se ajoelha diante sua presença.

O protótipo foi roubado- ela nem se abala isso deixa o santo tensoFoi o seiya –a deusa sorri – quero que cuide dissoSim -

continua...

espero que gostem


	2. fuga da ilha mortal

Capitulo 2 – o traje negro 

Kanon esta saindo do templo de Athena entrando na mansão do grande mestre quando ouve alguém lhe chamando a atenção.

Sempre achei uma péssima idéia-um homem de armadura dourada de braços cruzados comenta, kanon sorri e olha para ele – não havia necessidade da aquela coisa ser construída!

Foi uma ordem de Athena, aiolos – ele continua sorrindo – ela achou que mais um traje do nível dourado seria útil.

Grrr – aiolos da as costas e segue a escadaria quando ouvir o mestre do santuário dizer 

Esta com raiva por que foi sua a armadura copiada – sagitário se vira com a face serio, mas depois da um leve sorriso.

Achei que você que ficou zangado por não ter sido escolhido – kanon fecha a cara e diz Mais respeito, EU sou o mestre do santuário – aiolos e fecha os olho e sai, mas antes fala. Mas você não é o saga-isso deixa o santo de gemeos furioso 

Bem longe dali seiya acorda sem camisa numa cama de madeira, ele percebe que o lugar esta balançando.

O que aconteceu – ai ele se toca e começa a procura e percebe no fundo do quarto, a urna negra com um pedaço de papel escrito alvura, ele põem a mão no rosto –ela esta aqui, mas onde é aqui.

Ele se levanta e veste uma blusa, vai para fora, vê que realmente esta num barco, ele cobre o roso por causa do brilho do sol, então um homem vai vê-lo.

Ola meu rapaz eu sou o capitão Ruy e você esta no meu barco – seiya parte a mão do o capitão e pergunta

Como vim para aqui? Não me lembro de ter entrando nesse barco-o capitão olha para e diz

Ouve uma tempestade e seu pequeno barco se quebrou – isso soa como um estalo na mente do pégasus negro, o capitão continua-você ficou a deriva no, mas segurando aquela caixa estranha encima de uma tabua quando o achamos.

Muito obrigado capitão – seiya olha para traz do capitão e vê uns homens com dificuldade em puxa a rede – já que estou aqui vou ajudá-los – seiya vai sorrido eu capitão fala

Hei calmo ai você ainda não se recuperou-ele para de falar quando vê seiya puxando praticamente sozinho a rede, o capitão fica impressionado e pergunta – qual o seu nome meu rapaz?

Meu nome Seiya – o cavaleiro negro abre um largo sorriso Na ilha da rainha da morte 

O mais poderoso dos veteranos, ikki a fênix negra estava de frente uma caverna que servia como asilo de um amaldiçoado santo.

Foi você não foi? – ikki pergunta de forma imponente.

Hahahahhahaha-a gargalhada lhe causa arrepios – o que eu fiz minha cara fênix?

Você disse para o seiya fugir-o santo da outra gargalhada, ikki o olha bem serio.

Não – ele fica serio e sua voz muda de tom – ele disse que ia sair da ilha, eu só falei pra ele levar o traje negro.

Por que ele quis fugir-pergunta ikki já irado

Por causa do sonho – a voz volta a ter o tom de deboche 

Sonho?- ikki se irrita com a revelação e pergunta-que sonho?

Hahaha – um para de olhos azuis olham para ikki – um sonho de esperança – logo eles se tornam vermelhos – e poder!

O fênix negro cerra os punhos sabendo que seu amigo esta com problemas 

Já havia se passados alguns dias desde que seiya começou a ajudar no barco do capitão Ruy.

Com seu jeito simpático e brincalhão se tornou amigo de todos, ate-os desembarcarem num porto perto.

Tome –Ruy oferece uma carta para seiya, este pega p envelope e abre e arregala os olhos. 

Mas é muito dinheiro Ruy, eu não posso aceitar – seiya tenta entrega, mas ryu não aceita e sorri, é seu você mereceu pelo seu trabalho, tem uns a mais que o pessoal ajudou.

Obrigado – seiya aperta a mão do capitão e se vira Seiya – o capitão o chama – boa sorte em sua busca O cavaleiro negro acena e parte com a armadura negra 

continua


	3. a furia de seiya , o terro da morte negr

Sentada em seu trono, a deusa Athena esta adormecida em seus sonhos ela se lembra de uma infância que a muito já havida passado, e num mumuro ela cita o nome dessa lembrança especial - Seiya.

Na ilha da morte 

Hyoga o cisne negro andava curioso, com o envelope na mão, ele vestia sua armadura negra (detalhe é a versão negra daquela que ele usa na saga poseidon, alias todas são desse tipo).

Já fazia tempo que meu pai, não me mandava a uma mensagem – ao entra em sua casa o cisne negro tira a masca da armadura coloca encima da mesa, e se senta – vamos ver – ele abre o envelope tira a carta e lê.

Seiya havia alugado um quarto na cidade, a urna negra estava ao seu lado ele estava deitado, mas não conseguia dormi.

Droga e agora pra onde eu vou-o pégasus negro estava perdido – e agora que eu faço – seiya sente seu estomago ronca – alm acha melhor comer alguma coisa

O cavaleiro negro desce a escada, e começa procura algum restaurante para comer, mas para seu desespero tava tudo fechado.

Que droga – ele pensa desanimado – o que será que esta havendo nesse lugar – ate que ele e para por senti uma energia cósmica conhecida, ele caminha ate a praça da cidade e Poe a urna no chão e senta no banco, abre um sorriso e diz:

Pode vir-mal ele acaba de fala umas coisas enormes cai sobre o Banco o destruindo

Aa –uma figura enorme se levanta ele esta de armadura branca com traços vermelhos, o estranho olha e só vê a urna intacta – onde ele?

Continua bruto em cassius – o gigante se assusta ao ver seiya átraz dele – vejo que conseguiu a armadura de pégasus? – cassius sorri e responde

Sim não havia adversários pra min – cassius vira com um soco, mas seiya descia e fala:

Só Porque eu não estava – ele sorri deixando enfurecido este parte de novo pra cima de seiya.

O que quer dizer com isso – ele tenta golpeá-lo de novo, mas seiya, desvia e o chuta, cassius voa e se choca com uma casa ali perto.

Eu disse que você só ganhou isso porque eu desistir dessa vestimenta – seiya ouve uma voz falando com ele

Não foi só isso que você desistiu não é seiya-seiya se vira e vê um homem de cabelos ruivos usando uma armadura negra.

Said, Então guilety não demorou em me sub- antes que seiya pudesse falara alguma coisas cassius o ataca pelas costas

Maldito – sem da tempo dele se recupera cassius e Said os atinge com seus golpes Thunder meteor e meteoros negros.

Seiya cai bastante ferido , ficando consciente no chão , cassius sorri e se aproxima dele e pisa em sua cabeça diz ;

Disse que só ganhei o traje por que você não estava , mas não foi só isso que houve na sua ausência- ele sorri e se agacha –você sabe o que houve com sua irmã?

Na ilha da mortal 

Uma linda jovem loira de vestido simples corpo perfeito e olhar meigo, estava tendo problemas com as compras que eram muitas quase não conseguia ver o que estava em seu caminho , ate chegar na porta da casa e bão consegue abri-la

Ate que mãos fortes vão ao seu auxilio – me deixe ajudá-la., esmeralda

O homem pega as compras e as coloca na mesa quando ele se vira para fala com ela , a loira lhe um longo beijo na boca , se separa um pouco os lábios e sussurra um "obrigada ikki "

Já falei pra você não ficar carregando essas coisas – ela sorri sem solta ele

Bobo me solta tenho que fazer o almoço – ele a solta e ele começa e fazer os preparativos eles começam a conversa .

As coisas estão complicadas né – ela começa a conversa enquanto tempera a carne

Nem me fale – ikki se senta e pega uma maçã – desde que seiya fugiu com aquela a armadura o santuário não larga do meu pé

Meu pai disse que você é o culpado – ele bufa e ela sorri

Que novidade-ele fala com sarcasmo – ela sorri de novo – seria novidade se ele fala-se que sou inocente

Hehe mas , por que o seiya fugiu ?- ela pergunta enquanto acende o fogo e coloca o fogo , ikki responde

Sei lá , talvez porque ele estava no inferno na terra - ele da com os ombros – se não for por isso eu não sei

Mas pelo que eu sei ele veio pra por vontade própria – ela para o que estava fazendo e olha no olhos de ikki que ainda estava comendo a fruta – será que o seiya vai ficar bem?

Humm- ikki olha pra ela vê que o quanto ela estava preocupada com o mesmo abre um sorriso e responde – claro nunca vi aquele moleque desistindo ou sendo vencido , com certeza ele vai ficar bem- ela sorri

De volta a luta ..

Seiya estava caído e ferido após o ataque covarde cassius , o santo de pégasus e Said , o novo cavaleiro negro de pégasus , seu substituto. Cassius contando com sua vitória começa falar da irmã de seiya

Se seika – seiya sussurra , o santo de pégasus sorri e começa e percebe que o corpo de seiya e ficando negro

Olha Said – aponta para as manchas , ele vê e fala 

Sim e a kokushi-ken ( morte negra ) em pouco tempo ele esta morto – cassius gargalha e fala;

Mas antes vou te contar o que ouve com sua irmãzinha – seiya começa e fica nervoso – sabe quando você partiu , todos do santuário foram em cima da sua maninha , hahahahahah , ela foi humilhada de versas vezes , claro ela era a irmã do covarde que fugiu para a ilha mortal- seiya esta furioso – foi divertido ver como ela era maltratada surrada e violentada – ele lambe os dedos – sua irmã é uma delicia , ouvi dizer que ela nunca mais mostrou o rosto para ninguém

o som da gargalhada dele ecoa por toda cidade , ela é só é interrompida quando o santo sente um cosmo aterrado vindo de baixo do pé dele

mas como – Said não acredita ao ver seiya se levantando empurrando os pés do gigante para cima –mas como a morte negra o cosmo negro de seiya queima com força e deu corpo sai fumaças negras ate que ele volta ao normal e fala

acha que vou morre por essa técnica – e cospe sangue negro – eu também sou o cavaleiro negro de pégasus

maldito – cassius ataca seiya com seu golpe -Thunder meteor – mas não acontece o esperado e seiya segura o golpe com apenas uma mão .

como virou um santo de bronze com tão pouco poder- seiya energiza mão com seu cosmo negro , enquanto os pégasus olham aterrorizados – morram meteoros negros

centenas de feixes de luz atravessam os corpos dos dois, suas armaduras são destruídas e os dois ficas estirado no chão , Said morreu na hora em quanto a cassius ficou cai do no chão agonizando .

seiya pegou a urna negra e foi na direção de pégasus com este achando que ia ser morto,mas seiya parou em sua frente e disse;

você não vai morre agora , terá um morte devagar e lenta pela kokushin-ken , fiquei ai e aproveite – seiya apega a urna e sai andando .

hyoga não acredita no que acabou de ler

meu pai Camus , o que esta acontecendo ?- pensa o cisne negro-não importe tenho que encontra seiya o mais rápido possível

- ele fecha os punho com força – o que será que esta havendo?

continua


End file.
